This invention relates to RF circuitry, and more particularly, to a radio receiver front-end circuit that utilizes a power saving technique.
Existing pagers and portable cellular products use current stacking of circuit elements to reduce power consumption from a fixed-voltage power source. However, incorporating a local/distant (DX) switch in a circuit using current stacking is not known.